dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Dong Wook
Profile *'Name:' 이동욱 / Lee Dong Wook *'Nickname:' White Pig / Wookie *'Profession:' Actor, singer, model, and MC *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 184cm *'Weight:' 72kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Chinese zodiac sign:' Rooster *'Blood type:' B *'Talent agency:' Starship Entertainment About Lee Dong Wook Lee Dong Wook was born in Seoul on November 6, 1981. He is the oldest sibling of four children. His family came from a very humble background, and they worked their way up to middle class. He started to support his family financially after he made his debut in the entertainment business, while in high school. During his college studies at Joongbu University, he appeared in a series of guest spots in television. He completed a degree in Broadcasting and Media Arts. ;More about Lee Dong Wook TV Shows *Strangers from Hell (OCN, 2019) *Touch Your Heart (tvN, 2019) *Life (JTBC, 2018) *Goblin (tvN, 2016) *Bubblegum (tvN, 2015) *Iron Man (KBS2, 2014) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) *Gang Goo's Story (SBS, 2014) *Heaven's Will: The Fugitive of Joseon (KBS2, 2013) *Wild Romance (KBS2, 2012) *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *Bittersweet Life (MBC, 2008) *My Girl (SBS, 2005) *Hanoi Bride (SBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Island Village Teacher (SBS, 2004) *Merry Go Round (MBC, 2003) *Land of Wine (SBS, 2003) *Loving You (KBS, 2002) *Honest Living (SBS, 2002) *Let's Go (SBS, 2002) *Drama City Happier than Heaven (KBS, 2002) *Secret (MBC, 2001) *That's Perfect (SBS, 2001) *This is Love (KBS1, 2001) *Drama City "Happier than Heaven" (KBS, 2001) *A Dreaming Family (KBS, 2001) *Pure Heart (KBS2, 2001) *School 3 (KBS1, 2000) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999) TV Movies *Kang Koo's Story (SBS, 2014) Variety Shows *The Return of Superman (KBS, Ep.126,127 & 138) *My Bodyguard (OnStyle, 2016) *Roommate (SBS, 2014-2015 Season 1-2) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012 – 2013) *Running Man (SBS, 2013, 2014, 2015) Ep. 133-134, 136, 179-180, 263 *Happy Together (KBS2, 2013) *Infinite Challenge (2013) *Sang Sang Plus - Generation to Generation: Old & New (KBS2, 2006) *Come to Play (MBC, 2006) *Hey Hey Hey - Season 2 (SBS, 2007) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2008) *Healing Camp, Aren't You Happy (2011) TV Show Theme Songs *''Us, Again'' with Kim Sun Ah - Scent of a Woman OST (2011) Movies *Beauty Inside (2015) *The Recipe (2010) *The Man Book 198 Pieces / Heartbreak Library (2008) *The Perfect Couple (2007) *Arang (2006) Music Video Appearances *"I Still" - So You Feat. Sung Si Kyung (2017) *"Cosmic Girl" - Kim Tae Woo (2013) *"Replay" - Kim Dong Ryul (2011) *"Dandelion" - Zozo (2010) (Lee Dong Wook was also the MV director) *"Missed Call" - Suho (2009) *"As Much as We Loved" - Suho (2008) *"Lost in the Forest of Love" - Jed (2007) *"Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter" - Suho Feat. Kim Tae Woo (2006) *"Bye Bye Bye" - Monday Kiz (2005) Recognitions *'2017 5th Annual DramaFever Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Goblin) *'2014 9th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Fashionista Award *'2013 PC LADY & Tudou Fashion Awards:' Asia Fashion Star Award *'2012 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Best Newcomer, MC category (Strong Heart) *'2012 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Best Couple Award with Shin Dong Yup (Strong Heart) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for Weekend Drama, Actor (Scent of a Woman) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Stars Award (Scent of a Woman) *'2011 18th Han Il Culture Awards:' Grand Prize, Cultural Diplomacy category *'2011 8th Cosmo Beauty Awards:' Most Attractive Actor in Asia *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Land of Wine) *'2002 10th Korean Most Popular Entertainment Awards:' Best New Actor (TV) (Loving You) *'2001 9th Korean Most Popular Entertainment Awards:' New Generation Actor *'1999 V-NESS Model Awards:' Grand Prize Endorsements *Downy Perfume (2013) *Echoroba (2013) *Green Joy (2012) *Chevrolet Chevy (2012) *Dongwon F&B - Richam (2012) *Cass Light with CL (2012) *JESPER (2008) *Litmus (2007) *Nong Shim - Mu-Pama (2004) *Lotte Chilsung Green Tea (2004) Trivia *'Education:' Saejung University *'Religion:' Christian *Appeared in Bittersweet Life with My Girl's co-star Park Si Yeon External Links *Official agency site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor